4 de julio
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: Siempre era lo mismo, siempre sentía lo mismo; melancolía,tristeza y resentimiento. Arthur realmente odiaba que su "memoria fotográfica" fuera selectiva y eligiera uno de los peores momentos de su vida , para recordarlos cada 4 de julio.


¡Hola¡

Es el primer fic de Hetalia que voy a publicar y decidí empezar con mi pareja favorita de Hetalia: USxUk. Este fic está inspirado en el capítulo donde se muestra como Estados Unidos se independizó de Inglaterra.

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado, junto a la chimenea, y tomando una taza de té como de costumbre, pero esta vez el sabor era diferente, todo en ese día era diferente. Por aquellas fechas, los recuerdos de la guerra contra Estados Unidos siempre regresaban a su cabeza.

"_Escucha, Inglaterra"_

—Cállate…

"_Ya no soy un niño, tampoco soy tu hermano menor"_

—Ya lo sé, solo cállate.

"_Yo…"_

—No necesito escucharlo de nuevo…

"_Ahora mismo me independizo de ti."_

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, los recuerdos de aquel día regresaban a su mente cada 4 de julio. La guerra duró mucho más que un día; sin embargo, Inglaterra siempre recordaba aquello durante el 4 de julio, porque mientras él se sentía triste y melancólico, Estados Unidos hacía una gran fiesta en su casa. Arthur Kirkland no tenía memoria fotográfica, pero cuando se trata de recordar cada una de las palabras que le dijo Alfred ese día, todo regresaba a su mente, absolutamente todo.

Arthur estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien entró a su habitación con apuro. Allí, parado y exaltado, se encontraba Alfred F. Jones, el culpable del mal rato que estaba pasando Arthur.

— ¡Inglaterra!—gritó Estados Unidos, corriendo hacia el inglés— ¡Francia me dijo que no te encontrabas bien y que necesitabas un héroe!

— ¿Qué haces acá?—respondió Inglaterra con amargura— Para entrar a mi casa y con más motivos, a mi habitación, necesitas un permiso.

—Pero… casi siempre aparezco repentinamente—contesto Alfred con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy perfectamente. Vete a casa.

— ¡Ah! Solo estás de mal humor ¡Necesitas un héroe para que te sientas mejor!

—Un payaso puede hacer el mismo trabajo.

Estados Unidos ignoró olímpicamente los comentarios ácidos de Arthur y empezó a revolver su mochila en búsqueda de un objeto. Inglaterra sentía que perdía cada vez más la paciencia con Estados Unidos cerca y que los recuerdos llegaban con más frecuencia.

"_Inglaterra, después de todo escojo la libertad."_

Alfred posó su mirada en Arthur al escuchar un sonido de molestia proveniente de su boca, para luego regresar a su épica búsqueda de un objeto importante. Después de esperar por cinco minutos, Inglaterra veía con enfado como Alfred se acercaba a él con algunos objetos envueltos en un pañuelo negro.

—Cuando era pequeño y no me sentía bien , solías jugar conmigo—mientras Estados Unidos hablaba, dejaba ver que oculto por el pañuelo se encontraban algunos soldados de juguete hechos a mano—.Después de jugar me sentía bastante feliz. Tal vez con esto te sientas mejor.

Arthur se paró con brusquedad y se alejó de Alfred, caminó hacia la ventana y observó al idiota de Francia coqueteando con una de las empleadas. Inglaterra regresó su mirada a Estados Unidos, una mirada llena de profundo resentimiento.

—Vete, Alfred. Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, como llenarte la boca de hamburguesas y comida chatarra.

—Jajaja, comí antes de venir aquí— contestó Alfred—.Así que, ¡juguemos!

— ¿Cómo sé que no me traicionarás?—soltó Arthur, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras—. ¿Cómo sé que no seré traicionado otra vez?

Inglaterra abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se apresuró en corregir sus palabras.

— ¡Quie-quiero decir…!—tartamudeó el inglés. —No-no importa. Solo necesito dormir un momento.

Inglaterra le dio la espalda a su "invitado" y le pidió por enésima vez que se fuera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no recibió respuesta de aquel chico que siempre tenía algo que decir ; sin embargo, se sorprendió aun más al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, brindándole calor, confianza y protección.

— ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?—logró hablar Arthur después de un momento de shock.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que estabas triste por eso—empezó a hablar Alfred—.Lamento que te sientas así, pero lo que más lamento es que no confíes en mí.

— ¿Como quieres que confíe en ti?—contestó Inglaterra con una risa socarrona.

Estados Unidos volteó a Inglaterra para que quedaran cara a cara, mirando directo a sus ojos. Le dolía demasiado ver tanta tristeza en la mirada del inglés, lo único que deseaba era poder suavizar esa mirada. Acercó su rostro al de Arthur y lo besó. No era un beso con malicia, era un beso que tenía como finalidad demostrar todos los sentimientos de Alfred.

Arthur no podía creer que aquel amante de las hamburguesas y la comida rápida lo esté besando, y le resultaba más increíble el hecho de que le haga sentir tantas cosas con un simple beso, desde amor hasta deseo. Alfred pegó el cuerpo del inglés al suyo cuando el beso empezó a agarrar intensidad, soltó una pequeña risa al sentir los dedos de Arthur enredándose con sus cabellos, y sintió la desesperada necesidad de hacerlo suyo.

Inglaterra sintió unos fríos y largos dedos, colándose por debajo de su camisa, rozando seductoramente su torso, para llegar a los pezones y pellizcarlos con suavidad. Alfred se excitó al ver las mejillas sonrojadas y las expresiones de placer que Arthur trataba de controlar, pero los gemidos que soltaba lo delataban.

Después de muchos roces, besos, caricias y muchas horas de sexo, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se encontraban recostados en la cama, bastante cómodos, y cada uno en sus pensamientos. El silencio, si bien parecía eterno, se alejaba bastante de ser incómodo. De todas maneras, con silencio cómodo o no, Alfred debía preguntarle algo a su acompañante.

—Arthur, ¿sigues pensando que no puedes confiar en mí?

Inglaterra enfocó sus ojos en los de Jones y descubrió sentimientos que no creyó que aquel amante de comida chatarra pudiera sentir por él.

—Para mi desgracia… confío en ti—dijo Arthur, sonrojándose al ver la espléndida sonrisa de Alfred—. ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hacerme todas las cosas que me has hecho! , me duele el trasero. Idiota…

—Te amo—lo interrumpió Alfred, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Al terminar el suave roce de labios revolvió sus cabellos y lo contempló con una brillante sonrisa.

—Yo-yo también— contestó Arthur, tratando de dejar de lado su orgullo inglés.

—"¿Cómo podría disparar, idiota?" —citó Estados Unidos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me dijiste esas palabras, aquel día— dijo Alfred, con mucho pesar al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amado—. Esas palabras me hicieron sentir mucha culpa por todos estos años, e hicieron que me enamorara de ti.

Arthur no respondió lo dicho por Alfred, no hacía falta. El inglés se acercó precipitadamente a los brazos de Alfred y empezó a besarlo con desesperación, amor y ansias, no le importó el dolor en la espalda baja, solo quería sentir más cerca la piel y la calidez del norteamericano, solo quería sentirse parte de él y viceversa. Para Arthur, con esa sorpresiva visita, ya no habrían más tristes 4 de julio, no lloraría más, porque ya había conseguido lo que añoró todos esos años, el amor de Alfred F. Jones.


End file.
